In recent years disc golf has become increasingly popular among players of all ages. Courses for players are increasing in numbers having both private and municipal sponsors. A typical round of disc golf may take several hours oftentimes subjecting the players to varying weather conditions. Players usually carry a bag containing five to ten (5-10) throwing discs which are designed for different distances. Such bags can be conveniently carried from "hole to hole" but are usually placed on the ground during tossing. Oftentimes the carrying bags become wet or dirty since they often must be placed on wet or muddy grounds. Also, many older players do not have the flexibility to continually stoop and pick up discs while playing. Thus, in order to overcome certain of the problems encountered by disc golf players, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives to provide umbrella apparatus which consists of a hollow, longitudinal member which can contain an easy accessible umbrella.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus which will hold a player's bag or satchel containing golf discs.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide umbrella apparatus which is fitted at one end with a stirrup-like anchor device for quick and convenient insertion into the ground while waiting a turn to toss the disc.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide umbrella apparatus which contains a suction cup at one end to allow the user to easily pick up a disc without having to overly stoop or bend.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.